


Titled

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Coffee Saves Lives, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Jinyoung works in his school's library, M/M, Nerd Park Jinyoung | Jr., he's really sick, this might turn out to be a mess, who knows - Freeform, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: Jinyoung is working hard to become an English teacher, and only trying to pay his rent with his job at his school's library.Poor Jinyoung gets caught up with a cold and an Incident.





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //EDITED//

Having gone through the same bookshelf for two hours straight was tiring a poor, sick Jinyoung out. He not only had time for just one coffee that morning, but his supervisor also asked if he would clean out all of the shelves in the fiction section to help take inventory. Mind you, Jinyoung had caught a cold two days ago, yet he was the only one that bothered to show up for work twenty minutes before his shift at the counter in the front of the library. His mind was a jumbled mess of Stephen King novels and his recent research project on the history of the English language.

Sighing and pushing his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose, Jinyoung finally finished taking inventory of the J-K shelves, successfully completing his task. One of his coworkers would be showing up at their shift and dealing with the rest, thankfully. The college student strode over to the counter at the front of the massive college library and sat behind it in a comfortable, ripped-up rolling chair and took out his notebook, going over his script for his upcoming oral presentation for his English education class.

Ever since he was young, Jinyoung had always wondered what it would be like to become an English teacher. The position combined his curiosity of the complicated language and his ongoing love for children. He had worked hard to graduate at the top of his class in high school to earn a scholarship for a very prestigious college he had his eye on since Freshman year. 

Yet, as Jinyoung sat in the very library that belonged to the very school he had always admired, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Or rather, tired and impatient. He wanted to interact and work with children now, rather than wait until he had wasted away staring at thousands of textbooks and sitting behind student desks, depleting his excitement for graduating and getting a degree in what he had always wanted to do.

Flipping a thin page in the filled spiral-bound book, Jinyoung wondered, _what if by the time I graduate, I don't want to be a teacher anymore?_

Suddenly, a tissue box landed near Jinyoung's bowed head, causing him to jump and almost fall completely out of his chair.

"Woah man, you're totally lost in the sauce! You have a little something," Jackson remarked loudly from in front of the counter, nudging his nose and grinning. Jinyoung glared holes into him, reaching out to the tissue box and wiping his nose quickly before he was embarrassed further.

"Jackson, this is a library," he grunted.

"So? No one's here!"

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung retorted, "You're ruining the atmosphere." 

"Ah, damn, did you have your morning coffees? Because guess what I brought!" Jackson held up an overly festive Starbucks cup with _Junior_ scribbled on it in less than average handwriting. Jinyoung glared at his friend again.

"What? Oh, don't get so butthurt, it's just a nickname. Besides, it's cute," Jackson giggled playfully.

The younger snatched the coffee from Jackson's hand, sniffling aggressively. His nose was beginning to run again so Jinyoung stuffed a tissue up a nostril and began to guzzle down the glorious, magical drink. Jackson laughed louder at the comedic sight his friend made.

The quiet buzzer underneath the counter indicated an early visitor, and before Jinyoung could take the tissue out of his nose and put his coffee down, a stranger was standing in front of him with a ray of light appearing to glow from behind him.

The man seemed to have average height, with a lean and well-exercised body. He sported many piercings along his ears and in his left eyebrow (which, if he observed a little closer, Jinyoung could spot delicate twin moles just underneath). He wore nothing but black, consisting of a pair of beat-up, gray-laced converse, ripped skinny jeans (Jinyoung is already regretting looking there; his tanned, muscular thighs were practically bursting through the material), and a heavy-looking leather jacket complete with silver buttons and chains hanging this way and that across his torso. His black hair was slicked back, slanted eyes narrow and sleek, and lips thin, yet somehow still extremely attractive.

But the best part of all was the overall handsome shape of his face and the smirk gracing his lips. This man was utterly, _dangerously_ gorgeous.

Apparently, the appraisal Jinyoung did had him basically drooling and lasted much too long, because Jackson, being himself, cleared his throat loudly to indicate that _he was still there_.

Something in Jinyoung's head snapped, causing him to lower his cup and rip the tissue out from his nose. Attempting to clear his own throat, the sound that came out was an embarrassed squeak, his cheeks already heated and his eyes lowered. He decided to play it safe and _not_ look up at the strange man again.

"S-Sorry about that. Do you need something?" Jinyoung stuttered, mentally waving Jackson away. He definitely did not need his friend embarrassing him (even though he himself had done enough of that already).

"Yeah, do you have something on dance history?" The strange man spoke with a heart-meltingly sexy, deep tone. Jinyoung could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Um, yes, that would be in the non-fiction section, which is just past the corner on the right," Jinyoung managed to choke out. He was trying not to choke on his own tongue, actually.

"Hmm... do you mind showing me exactly?" The man's hands leaned onto the low counter within Jinyoung's field of vision, and his eyes followed the path of leather-clad muscular arms back up to the man's handsome face. Jinyoung suppressed an urgent shiver as he looked into the darkened eyes that seemed to hold a mischievous glint.

Before Jinyoung could react further, Jackson clapped a hand on his shoulder from across the counter, declaring, "Well, I should get going, before you eat each other's faces off." With that, he skipped through the door and back outside.

Blushing harder than before, Jinyoung got up and went around the counter and quickly weaved his way around the tables and the aforementioned corner, leading the stranger to the near-back of the library where the non-fiction works were located. Once the man caught up to Jinyoung, he gestured vaguely to the shelves where most music and choreography-related books sat.

"Here we are... uh, if you need anything else, I'll be, y'know. At the counter." Jinyoung was just about to make a beeline back to safety when a hand caught his elbow, forcing him to look up at the man.

Jinyoung's decides his new name for him will be Sexiest Man Alive.

"I'm Im Jaebum. What's your name, sweetheart?"

Okay. He's Jaebum. A.K.A the sexiest man alive.

"Uhm, I'm, uh, Park J-Jinyoung," he squeaked. Wow, maybe he really does need to stay in college to work on his speech. Also, did he just call him _sweetheart?_

Jaebum, with a seemingly permanent smirk tilting his sinful lips, tested his name on his tongue.

"Park Jinyoung. Nice to finally meet you. I didn't know you were him." 

Jinyoung almost fainted from the attractive hint of a lilt with which Jaebum spoke his name. But, at the "finally", Jinyoung tilted his head.

"I have heard of you. Everyone has. You have a very established presence here. You are aware of that, aren't you?" Jaebum asked, studying Jinyoung's confused expression for a moment before _smiling_. _Holy shit,_ Jinyoung thinks, _even his teeth are fucking sexy._

"Along with being the smartest, you are the prettiest at this school. And I didn't hear this, I'm saying it myself; you have a damn nice ass," Jaebum stated matter-of-factly.

Jinyoung blinked several times, not believing his ears. Deeply embarrassed by the fact that not only had Im Jaebum, A.K.A the sexiest man alive, looked at his butt, he had just _complimented_ it, Jinyoung tore his arm away, his burning blush returning to his cheekbones, suddenly very aware of the short distance between their warm bodies. Yet, Jinyoung did not pull away completely. He stayed rooted to the floor, Jaebum's face, _lips_ , merely five and a half inches away from his own. Yes, he was counting.

"Y-You can't j-just tell someone th-that," Jinyoung babbled weakly, causing Jaebum's insistent smirk to return.

"I'm not just telling _someone_ that, sweetheart. I'm telling _you_." Jaebum leaned even closer, inches of distance slowly beginning to disappear. Within moments, Jinyoung's back was pressed uncomfortably to the non-fiction shelves, his breathing almost ragged from the exhilarating feeling of the same breath ghosting over his lips.

Then, the next moment, Jaebum was a foot away with the same smirk on a now-smug expression, leaving with a wink and a wave, and he was gone.

***

Later, after hours of chewing on the inside of his cheek and trying to think of Jaebum as just another self-pleasing, I-get-what-I-want asshole, he can't help but remember that Jaebum never checked out a damn book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phEW
> 
> This one... 
> 
>  
> 
> So, I tried an updating schedule and it didn't work. With this one, I'm saying to hell with it, because I can do what I want with my fanfic and write when I feel like it.
> 
> That is, if you want more chapters of this fic. Let me know, please!
> 
> Trust me, it may seem like it's hella cheesy and just one of those super predictable fics, but please try to give it a chance. I have high expectations of where this one leads (again, if you want more chapters).
> 
> I'm thinking of turning the tables with both Jaebum's and Jinyoung's interactions soon~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //UNEDITED// (Notes written on Christmas)
> 
> Hiya! Apologies for all the typos going on in this fic, since it's break I'll most likely be up writing this at midnight. Thanks to y'all who left comments <3 I didn't expect it to boost my mood this much to write more to be honest.
> 
> ALSO I KNOW LIKE HALF OF Y'ALL ARE HERE FOR THE SMUT LOL
> 
> (but tbh I am too. JJP needs more cliche, so-cheesy-it's-gross-and-sticky type fics let's be honest)
> 
> I hope everyone had a merry Christmas. Also, I'd like to pay my respects on this site for Jonghyun, since I haven't written in quite some time. Hang in there, Shawols. Fighting!
> 
> I was actually planning on ordering a necklace from Walmart that spells his name in script to honor his memory, like a personal tribute from me to him. I hope it turns out nice.
> 
> Most of my presents were ordered online so I won't be getting them until January lmao (ofc they are kpop merch, most being got7, and a sweatshirt for my bb Felix ;) My sister gave me a BTS choker today tho *heart eyes*) 
> 
> Happy New Year, if I don't end up updating again before. Enjoy!
> 
> (Update: Yes I did get the Stray Kids sweatshirt as well as a BTS Jungkook varsity jacket. According to my dad the last thing to arrive will be a Jimin or Jungkook ring)

_How the_ hell _did I get into this mess?_

_Oh, right, Jackson._

As Jinyoung walked into one of his new classrooms, he immediately regretted deciding to take this particular general music production class alongside Jackson. He should've known there was a catch when his friend had tried and succeeded in bribing him with free lunches.

One empty, lone seat stood in the very middle of the room. On the left of said seat sat a suspicious-looking Jackson with a nervous smile resting on his face, avoiding looking at the doorway. To the right, with his head tilted back, slim eyes closed and mouth slightly open, was Im Jaebum.

He looked even more appealing than when Jinyoung last laid his eyes on him. He was certainly an eye candy feast, his gelled hair mussed just right, small black gauges sitting in his ears, and a short-sleeved Batman T-shirt that revealed a tiny patch of ink that continued up his bicep towards his shoulder.

As soon as he heard whispers coming from other students around the packed room, he cleared his throat, willed his blush away, and made his way to the last open seat, assuming they were ehispering about him just standing there staring at the sexiest man alive. Slamming his bag down on the table made Jackson flinch and Jaebum to raise his head and take a peek with one eye at the person who disturbed his peace.

He looked surprised from what Jinyoung could tell from the corner of his eye, but he paid no attention to either of his new classmates and took out his book. Glancing up at the clock at the front of the room, he heaved a quiet sigh; class didn't start for another fifteen minutes.

Jinyoung was just about to dive right into his novel when a sticky note slid over from his left.

_You're not mad at me, are you? :(_

Jinyoung glared at the note for a moment, clenching his jaw, then he took out his pen and wrote back.

_About what, the fact that you knew he would be taking this class and begged for me to take it without telling me, or about how you deliberately made me sit next to him? Hm?_

All Jackson wrote back was a small frowny face, so Jinyoung, annoyed as he was, slid the note back and buried his nose in his book.

Jaebum, quite literally on the other hand, was watching the whole exchange with amusement. He chuckled as Jinyoung went back to reading, but cleared his throat and pretended he hadn't seen anything when Jinyoung looked up skeptically.

"So, Park Jinyoung, I haven't seen you in a minute," Jaebum hummed, leaning further back and resting his hand on the back of Jinyoung's chair. This almost caused color to appear on the younger's face. _Almost._

"Yeah. Uh. What a coincidence that we meet again here, huh?" Jinyoung sounded monotonous, and glanced back at a snort from the student behind him, who then avoided his burning gaze. Jaebum chuckled, nodding once.

"You know, I never got your number," Jaebum mentioned nonchalantly. Jinyoung almost froze but managed to copy his nod. Jaebum bit his lip, raising an eyebrow in question at the silence that followed.

"Could I-"

At that moment, the professor spoke up from the front of the room, and social time was over.

***

Boy, did Jinyoung just want to stop class and throw himself out the window. He didn't think anyone would blame him anyway, considering the situation.

Jaebum was doodling on his own hand, causing Jinyoung to notice that he was lefthanded. Somehow, it made the man even more appealing, which meant Jinyoung hated him even more. The fact that Jinyoung was not only head-over-heels for a complete stranger (okay, maybe not complete, he knows that Jaebum is lefthanded, likes music, leather, Batman and body art, not to mention he knows his name), but he was head-over-heels for a _bad-boy._

Was bad-boy Jinyoung's type? He didn't know that himself. He's never even dated.

He found himself rolling his eyes at the cliché-ness of the situation. It was revolting.

Jinyoung glanced up at the clock yet again, noticing it was about five minutes until the end of class. Internally sighing with relief, he stared down at his half-assed notes regretfully before stealthily pulling his bag into his lap.

As soon as the minute hand touched the six, Jinyoung was up and out of his seat with his hand wrapped around Jackson's arm. He drug him to the back corner of the classroom so Jackson could grab his stuff after their talk, far enough away from the rest of the students packing up so they couldn't listen in.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Jinyoung whisper-hissed, giving Jackson his signature motherly you-better-tell-me-now-or-else glare. He even had his hand on his hip. The only thing missing was the foot tap.

"Uhhh... merry Christmas, I got you a hot guy as your present...?" Jackson mumbled, a puppy face crossing his features.

Jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed even more, his teeth visibly grinding. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was in this class. But Nyoungie, _come on,_ he's like the only guy I've ever seen you make googly eyes at in my entire life! And how long have we known each other again?"

"I don't need a guy in my life right now, okay? You knoe how focused I am on college. Now is _not_ the time to be making googly eyes or whatever at someone." This caused Jackson to raise an eyebrow.

"So you admit you were making googly eyes at him?"

Jackson ended up leaving with a red mark on his forehead.

***

A week passed without incident, Jaebum having just ignored him and Jinyoung returning the favor during class. It bothered him, though.

It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Jinyoung's uneasiness was brought forth this particular day when one Im Jaebum casually walked through the library door during the younger's shift.

Plastering an obvious forced smile on his face, Jinyoung folded his hands on the counter in front of him.

"How may I help you?" He gritted out formally. Jaebum simply stood in front of him, staring at him with a barely-readable expression. It sat between worried and something else Jinyoung couldn't quite place.

"I just came by to say my peace," he breathed out finally, causing Jinyoung to drop his ugly smile and raise an eyebrow. This led Jaebum to inhale sharply, gazing at him with that damn _expression._

"Look, I'm sorry I approached you like that. That was totally not like me and I wanted to sincerely apologize for my arrogance," Jaebum rushed out, bowing at a ninety degree angle.

Jinyoung blinked, surprised, then leaned back and waited for Jaebum to finish.

The man stood back up, and seeing that the other was now relaxed, he asked tentatively, "Could we possibly start over?"

Jinyoung considered his options for a moment. He admitted he already liked the man before he apologized, but now knowing they had just gotten off on the wrong foot made him sound more appealing. It was a possibility he could forgive and they could become friends. Or, Jaebum could just be bluffing and Jinyoung could get rid of him from his thoughts, never to speak to him again and carry on with his original plan to stick with studying during all hours of his free time.

For some reason, Jinyoung stuck out his hand.

"I'm Park Jinyoung, and I'm not who you think I am either."

Jaebum's eyes widened as if he had expected the other to refuse his proposal, then took the outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Im Jaebum. And, if you don't mind me asking, how so?" 

Jinyoung smirked with a glint in his eye.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself."


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this chapter, and made it longer. I wasn't as happy with this chapter as I should've been. Sorry it took so long! This is a two parter btw

It was, well, awkward as fuck.

Not only had Jaebum just walked in on some dude balls deep in Jinyoung's throat, but when both offenders failed to notice the door of the utility closet being yanked open and the loud gasp - more like choking sound - that came with it, Jaebum could do nothing but stare in shock.

Eventually, the stranger looked up in a haze of pleasure that was instantly wiped from his face. He had pulled Jinyoung back by the hair in a panic and shoved his dick in his pants, which made Jinyoung yelp and whine breathlessly, "What the hell are you doing?"

The man bolted past Jaebum, muttering a quick apology before fast-walking out of the library.

Jaebum had shut his eyes at one point, probably when Jinyoung had been pushed back. He definitely did not want to see a random guy's dick slicked with spit at the moment, and couldn't move an inch. But now, he was awkwardly standing there staring at Jinyoung who still sat on his knees on the floor, eyes wide as saucers.

"Sorry. Uh. That you. Had to see th-" 

Jaebum held a hand up.

"Can we just... pretend that never happened?"

This time Jaebum nodded.

&

Jinyoung felt awful. Here Jaebum was, leaning against his car in silence, flipping and twirling his keys in his hand. He had kindly come to pick Jinyoung up after his shift at the counter and only got an eyeful of how well Jinyoung could 'take it' down his throat.

After having grabbed his things from under the front desk, Jinyoung hesitated getting in the passenger seat of the bulky, yet charming Wrangler, his breath catching in his throat at the sight. A nervous atmosphere was radiating around Jaebum, but the scene itself was foreign and strangely beautiful to the younger. It was like Jinyoung had just stepped foot into an old, cheesy high school movie.

When Jaebum caught his eye and raised a pierced eyebrow, opening the passenger door for him, Jinyoung shook off the feeling, pulling on a half-smile and climbing in.

Jaebum got in as well, buckled up, and sat there for a moment just thrumming his fingers on his thighs. Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it, choosing to just awkwardly scratch the back of his neck and look away.

"Hopefully he didn't catch your cold," Jaebum tried to lightheartedly brush off the heavy atmosphere, but Jinyoung just let out a half-chuckle, half-cough.

Eventually the older man started the car, veering onto the road, and Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to just curl up against the window and welcome the exhaustion that usually hits right after getting off work. 

So that's what he did.

&

Jinyoung woke in his bed the next morning with a foggy head, which indicated he had a good, much-needed sleep. He looked over at his clock on his nightstand and sighed happily after remembering he had the day off, from both school and work. Which meant a day off from Jaebum.

Jaebum.

Jinyoung bolted upright, hitting his head on his headboard in the process. He swore the damn thing mocked and cursed him. Memories poured into his mind like an ice bucket, freezing him in place and sending a shiver down his spine.

Knowing the fact that Jaebum had actually caught him in the act of one of his - for lack of a better term, adventures - made the man blush furiously. He seriously wondered if there was some way to end his misery by accident.

It was really a one-time thing - or at least, that's what Jinyoung wished he could say - and Jinyoung really never wanted to do it again. That was the old him; slutty boytoy back in high school who had nothing better to do than suck dick. The present Jinyoung was the complete opposite, a good student, a bookworm with a well-off future foreseeable. 

But, nonetheless, Jinyoung knew he still had to talk to Jaebum, whether it was about the incident or anything else at all. There was a strange gravitational pull he felt every time he laid eyes on the striking, self-proclaimed 'bad boy', or even heard his hypnotizing voice. There was just no way around it, no way to avoid it. He had to talk to Jaebum.

Snatching his phone and wallet from the nightstand, Jinyoung pulled on some clothes and left his room. In the living room, the television was on but nobody was watching it. He turned towards the kitchen, hearing giggles coming from it.

When Jinyoung entered, his eyes bulged at what he saw; his roommate, BamBam, sat on the counter with a tall man leaning into him between his thin legs. They were whispering in each others ears and feeing each other up, which Jinyoung certainly _did not_ approve of. They could at least have the decency to take this to the living room, where he doesn't _make food._

BamBam caught his eyes, and he apologetically side-smiled and gently pushed the man away. Now Jinyoung could see he was only in one of his pretty long-sleeved button-ups and a skin-tight pair of boxers. Jinyoung frowned at him, then tapped the stranger on the shoulder, who had still been admiring the boy on the counter.

"Um, excuse me sir, but could you tame my roommate here a little and put him in some pants?" he asked incredulously, to which the boy turned around and Jinyoung got a good look at him. He was pretty good-looking, with a bumped nose and high cheekbones, squishy cheeks and a beauty mark under his left eye, much like the topic of conversation. 

Nevermind the passing thought of Jaebum's twin beauty marks.

The boy blushed furiously, nodding and scooting his way out of the room. BamBam quickly jumped off the counter and went to follow, but not before he shot a muttered "hypocrite" at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung stilled for a second, watching his roommate leave. Was he talking about what had happened the night before? If so, how did he know? Jinyoung realized there was no way Jaebum could've been able to get him back home and up to bed himself. He's sure BamBam would've at least seen him, anyway. _Shit._

Cursing himself for his momentary stupidity, Jinyoung just gets a bowl of cereal and goes back to his room, mourning his near future full of awkward conversations with a hot guy who had witnessed far too much.

&

Two hours later, BamBam came knocking on Jinyoung's door with a grumpy look on his face.

"Pretty boy is here to see you. He interrupted my fun time." Jinyoung gave him a 'I-didn't-need-to-know' face, and made his way to the front door. He took his time because he really thought today was going to be a _pretty boy-free_ day, yet as Jinyoung opened the door, there was Jaebum, dressed in a plain gray hoodie, leather jacket, and ripped blue jeans.

Jinyoung's breath was caught in his throat as he gazed at the slightly taller boy. His hair was down and looking so fluffy and soft, and he had a plain stud in each ear. His eyes still had that flaring spark that seemed like it would never die out. What really caught Jinyoung off guard, though, was the cute smile stretching his lips, showing just enough teeth to make his heart beat faster.

"Hey, Jinyoung," Jaebum greeted, making Jinyoung snap out of whatever daydream he had been thrown in. 

"Jaebum, what are you doing here?" Jinyoung's voice would sound defensive if there wasn't a crack halfway through the sentence. 

"I, uh," Jaebum began, scratching the back of his neck, "I wanted to hang out."


End file.
